


After Marty

by Lord_Robbie



Series: The World of Gems [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, FatherAmethyst!, GemOnion!, Onion is a gem, OnionGem!, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after Greg the Babysitter. Amethyst and Vidalia embark on a journey that will change them both. In this story, Yellowtail marries someone else. I have updated this as we are now up to Lars' Head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A different type of fusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vidalia wants to tell Amethyst what's she feeling? Can she find the courage to do it?

Vidalia sighed after finally getting Sour Cream to sleep. Her babysitter had quit and Greg was working at the carwash. It seemed like she would never catch a break. "Hey. You ok?" Vidalia turned, beaming at her best friend. Amethyst, the sexy alien rock girl, who made Vidalia's heart melt. "You changed your hair!" noted Vidalia, kicking herself internally for such a stupid comment. "Yeah, I kinda got poofed fighting some giant spider monster or whatever. It was probably a quartz when it was uncorrupted or something! So figured I'd try something new. Rose liked it!" Vidalia pulled Amethyst closer, marvelling how soft her skin was despite being a living alien rock. Why could she just get a break for once?

"Yeah, it looks better. You look like a really sexy chick, instead of jailbait!" "What's jailbait?" Vidalia laughed at Amethyst's comment before straightening up. "It's when weak human hurt younger humans because they have no control. The younger humans are jailbait because they're hot and sexy, but too young for that junk. You look like a real hot chick now, not like a 5 year old!" "Hey, I've got crap that's older than you!" remarked Amethyst. This caused them both to laugh. Amethyst looked down at the sleeping baby, shaking her head. "Man, human babies are cute when they sleep and everything!" Vidalia nodded, taking a chance to wrap her arms around Amethyst. Amethyst leaned back into the hug. Vidalia felt her pulse quicken. Her heart was imitating a jackhammer. "Get it together, bitch. She's your best friend, Man! Your best friend with the sexiest, long purple hair ever!" thought Vidalia.

"Ams, can I ask you somethin'?" "You just did!" Vidalia turned Amethyst around gently, taking a moment to drink in her new features. "Damn, this alien girl is hot! Come on, this is your chance!" she thought. "Ams, Sour Cream cries a lot when...you aren't here. I think he wants you here more often. I know I do." Vidalia paused before going on. "Think your sisters would be ok, if you stayed with me for a while? I...I need you." Vidalia wants to scream at herself. She had her hands on Amethyst's shoulders, but she didn't have the guts to look her in the eyes after her last 4 words. "Yes." Vidalia looked at Amethyst stunned before a smile grew on her face. "Yeah?" "Hell yeah, V!" Vidalia pulled Amethyst into an embrace, holding her tight. Amethyst hugged back, grins on both their face. And then to both their surprises, Vidalia pulled Amethyst into a kiss.

*************

"Wow!" Amethyst still could not believe what happened. She wasn't entirely sure what she and Vidalia did, but it was great. And also really tiring. "Yeah, wow! Damn, Ams! You gem girls know how to rock! That was the best I ever had!" Amethyst turned her body around, so she could look down on the beautiful human. "So you did this before?" Vidalia giggled. "It was nothing like this before! You are in a league of your own, Ams! Way better than Marty!" Amethyst smirked at that, before something clicked. "Is this how you made Sour Cream?" Vidalia looked at puzzled before her eyes widening.

"You mean I'm not just your first human, but your first anyone???? Wow and I thought being with my first chick was scary, but damn Ams! If there was an Olympic competition in this, you would set World Records!" While Amethyst disn't get the references, she did get that she was great at this. Maybe she would get to do it again? She hoped so. "So weren't Rose and Pearl like dating before Rose met Greg?" "I guess. I mean yeah, they fused a lot more back then but they weren't like Garnet or anything. Even Rose and Greg aren't like Garnet." "Garnet is your tall sister who is the lesbian lovechild of two little gems right?" "What's lesbian?"

"A human chick who does what we did only with other human chicks! You're the first chick I've ever been with, Ams! And the only being I ever what to be with again!...Ugh did that sound as mushy as I just heard it!" Amethyst pressed her lips against Vidalia who surrendered to the caress. "Thank you God for this beautiful stargirl!" thought Vidalia. "It sounds right." replied a blushing Amethyst. "Marry me!" responded Vidalia. "Whaat?" expressed Amethyst. "Marry me. Stay with me till like I die of old age or whatever. I love you, Amethyst!" Vidalia couldn't believe what she just said. What was wrong with her? She surely scared of the best thing other than Sour Cream that ever had happened to a punk chick like her.

"Okay." Vidalia's eyes widened at that. Did she hear right. "Okay, that was weird. Or okay, let's stay together till I die of old age?" asked a nervous Vidalia. "You aren't dying of old age. I'll find a way to keep you alive for as long as I live. I love you too, V. Whatever marriage is, if I get to be lesbian with you; then let's do it!" Vidalia pulled Amethyst into a warm, passionate embrace. This was exactly what she wanted. It was what she needed. Vidalia, wife of the hottest alien on Earth.

"Amethyst, where were you??? You missed three missions and we've haven't see in two weeks!" demanded Pearl. "I've been busy, OK?" "No, Amethyst, it's not okay!!! Rose could have been hurt! Oh and obviously Garnet. I'm not forgetting Garnet!" squealed Pearl. Amethyst bit back a giggle. "Sure you didn't!" "Amethyst! This is about your poor behav..." Rose appeared almost out of the air, squeezing Pearl's hand. Pearl become silent immediately, as usual deferring to Rose; while staring lovingly at her. "My beautiful Pearl, Garnet; may I please speak to Amethyst alone?" Garnet nodded as did Pearl, taking one loving look at Rose before mouthing a good luck to Amethyst.

Amethyst felt herself shrink back. As much as she loved the older quartz, a part of her still feared her wrath. "So how is Vidalia?" Amethyst stared at Rose in confusion. Rose smiled her warmest smile back. "You had human fusion with her, didn't you?" Amethyst blushed, nodding in reply. Rose's expression changed and Amethyst stepped back. "How serious is it?" Amethyst tapped her foot nervously, feeling every inch the rookie. "She...she's expecting my human baby." Rose squealed with delighted, pulling the smaller Quartz to her. "Amethyst that is fantastic!!! We have to tell everyone. No, you and Vidalia need to tell everyone. Amethyst...what is that yellow metal around your finger?" "It's called a wedding ring. Its a human ceremony where they declared they will spend forever together. I kinda did that with Vidalia. I...that's why I've been away. Plus Sour Cream is now mine and Vidalia's by human law. I...I want her to live with us, but if not..."

"Your place is with her. As it should be. Amethyst, I can't tell you how proud I am of you! You did what no other Gem has done before. You created life! You have done exactly what makes the Crystal Gems us! You have brought our worlds together!" declared Rose. "What??? You're having a human baby?" squealed Pearl, interrupting the hug between Rose and Amethyst. With a gasp, Amethyst darted up. "Ams? Are you ok?" asked a concerned Vidalia. "V, did I just make a human baby with you?" Vidalia laughed before gasping. "Ams, feel this." Amethyst felt that delicious soft belly before she felt it. An unmistakeable kick. "That's our baby, k-kicking!" stammered a shocked Vidalia. Amethyst took a moment before passing out.

Amethyst was no stranger to being poofed. Heck, it led to her previous form. But Amethyst struggled on what her new form should be. She was so conflicted. But she knew that she shoukd reform soon, Vidalia had never seen her poof before. More to the point, her dream needed to be discussed. Had she actually dreamed a potential future? Was this like Garnet's future vision? She decided to reform as she had been to avoid frightening Vidalia anymore. She felt something warm against her gem, Vidalia was holding her. Vidalia held Amethyst tight against her chest. Her tears wouldn't stop flowing. Only waking up Sour Cream kept her from screaming. Amethyst had gone out in a puff of smoke. What had she done? Her beautiful Amethyst...gone forever. The gem felt warm, Vidalia paused from crying to see it glowing. She let go as light formed from it. A figure was being born. It was Amethyst, being reborn.

"Amethyst!" cried Vidalia as her lover's purple naked body came back into focus. She pulled Amethyst towards her, squeezing her as tightly as she could to confirm she was real and not an illusion. "V, it's okay. I'm fine. I just got poofed, that's all!" Vidalia separated from her, eyes widened. "That was poofing??? Your body being destroyed!!!! That's what happened to you because of that spider gem thing???!!!" Amethyst was about to state it wasn't a big deal, when she realised that humans don't poof. She probably never realised it was just a healing thing. "I...I was so afraid that you...you were..." Amethyst had never heard Vidalia stammer before. It would be cute but for the obvious terror in her tone. She was truly loved for the first time.

"I'm fine! Really, V. Its just a healing thing, like sleep for gems. Totally not a big deal. And I'll always come back for you. Swears! Don't like cry. I'm ok!" Vidalia wiped a tear away and nodded. "Get your perfect, purple, bubble butt back to bed, pronto! Or else!" Amethyst grinned at her. "Or what?" A few well placed tickles later and Amethyst was back in bed. "I can't believe how ticklish you are! It's both sexy and weird that a rock could be like that! Rocks on Earth don't do that." Amethyst took her hands, kissing each finger. Vidalia moaned happily at that. "I was born on Earth. Rose, Pearl and Garnet are from Homeworld. Well Garnet existed on Earth but she came from two Homeworld Gems!" Vidalia nodded as she remembered something. "So you told me you were born...made...like in Arizona? A place called the Kindergarten. Sounds sweet!" Amethyst turned away. "Kindergartens kill planets. My birth hurt the Earth." Vidalia pulled Amethyst tighter to her, massaging her back. "Your birth made the Earth a cooler place to be!" Amethyst felt her gem pulsating. She never wanted anyone more than she wanted Vidalia right now.

"So I guess we should call your sisters, then. I mean if you want." Vidalia wished she could be braver but she owed her family to be sensitive. And if Amethyst bolted, Vidalia knew that she would never recover. "Yeah. Pearl will freak, but hopefully Rose will be cool about it. At least that's what happened in my dream." Vidalia stared at her. "You can like dream the future?" "Garnet can, I can't unless....Garnet transferred her power to me when I left to see you! Damn, she's sneaky! She knew this would happen!" "Your sister Garnet knew you would knock me up! So this dream is like the future?" "Yeah, a maybe future. I didn't tell them for 2 weeks!" explained Amethyst. "So we tell them now?" "Yeah!" decided Amethyst. "But um...can we um...do that again? Or will that make you pregnant again? Or like hurt the baby? I don't wanna hurt our baby!" exclaimed Amethyst, her agitation growing. "Once pregnant, pretty sure I can't become pregnant again! So for now, hop on the bed and spread your legs. I'll take care of you now. After we dress and tell the CGs, okay?" "Yeah, absolutely!" agreed a relieved Amethyst.

Vidalia just wanted to taste her fiancee. Was that the right word? "Hey just keep em spread, babe! I'll be right back!" "V!!!" whined Amethyst. Vidalia bit back a giggle. The alien girl really was hers! She quickly came back, knealing at Amethyst's side. "V! The best place is between my legs!" whimpered the youngest Crystal gem. "Amethyst, you have made me happier than anyone ever could. You are my love, my life and the best Dad our two babies could ask for. Would you make me the luckiest human of all time by marrying me?" Amethyst felt her eyes water. "Tumatra, I love her!" "I will, Vidalia!" Vidalia's smile grew as she delicately slipped the gold band over Amethyst's hand. She was pretty sure that even though this wasn't what her great grandma had in mind, she would be just as happy for her. She pulled Amethyst into another searing kiss, lingering on the feel of that soft stomach. Everything about her alien girl was a contradiction and that just made her even more loveable. She broke the girl only to plant one between Amethyst's heaving chest. She kept kissing down, amused by the squealing giggles as she lingered on a ticklish navel before she found herself at the sexiest thing she ever saw. No tentacles or long appendage, no hole even. Just a purple gem to match the one near her chest. It was where her lips would be.

She smiled as she gently stroked it, making Amethyst squeak girlishly. Her smile began a smirk as she began to tongueing the area. It tasted like honey and strawberries. She never realised what a great combination they made till now. Amethyst gurgled, pressing her legs together as Vidalia slid her fingers underneath, feeling that fabulous rear of her lover, soft but firm as Amethyst began to grind. The moans grew in volume as Amethyst mewled, writhing in pleasure. The flat stone began to open, liquid slowly entering Vidalia's mouth. Strawberry, Honey and Cream; the signs that Amethyst would soon release. "After having been with a gem, no wonder Greg worshipped Rose!" thought Vidalia. She would love this girl forever. "V!!!! Don't stahap!" pleaded Amethyst. Vidalia was sorely tempted to slow down, to tease her older lover. But she loved her too much for that. "Man, I am so whipped!" Vidalia admitted to herself. The flat gem between the purple girls' lips opened further, turning drips first to a flood cascade then to a massive deluge. Vidalia kept going as Amethyst buckled and squirmed, riding her as one would a horse. "V!!! VVVVVVVIDALIA!!!!" screamed Amethyst as she felt back, her body, sated. "You aren't going to poof on me again, are you?" teased Vidalia as she licked her lips. Amethyst just pulled her into a kiss, tasting herself in the process. Amethyst massage the white flesh of Vidalia's posterior as she lay on her body. "You, me and our babies V! Together for ever! Love you!" All she got in reply was a soft snore as the pregnant human slept.


	2. Spoilers Alert: The secrets of the War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely non-Canon! My crazy take on the Rebellion. Introducing a new antagonist from way back. Edited with Spoilers.

"What??? You're having a human baby?" squealed Pearl. "Amethyst that is fantastic!!! We have to tell everyone. No, you and Vidalia need to tell everyone. Amethyst...what is that yellow metal around your finger?" asked Rose. Amethyst looked over at the smirking Garnet, for once the stoic fusion was amused. "It's called a wedding ring. Its a human ceremony where they declared they will spend forever together. I kinda want to do that with Vidalia. I want Sour Cream, Vidalia and the baby to live with us, here in the temple. I know it will be weird and stuff; but if not..." "Your place is with them. As it should be. Amethyst, I can't tell you how proud I am of you! You did what no other Gem has done before. You created life! You have done exactly what makes the Crystal Gems us! You have brought our worlds together!" declared Rose. "But we don't know the first thing about human babies! Not to mention the baby....Amethyst's baby with be half-Gem! What will it mean? Will she have powers? How long will she live? Can she be poofed? Will the baby be...." "My beautiful Pearl, do not be scared! We are the Crystal Gems, we will figure this out." Pearl relaxed as Rose pulled her into a hug. "Amethyst, you'll be totally terrific as a Dad! I mean, you're already awesome and Vidalia knows plenty about babies! Man, I can't believe you're having a baby before me!" expressed a delighted Greg. Amethyst felt happier than she thought possible. This was going well. "There is somewhere we must go. Amethyst, get Vidalia and Sour Cream. Greg, take Garnet and go to your storage locker. That's where I left my light cannon. We will need it now!" declared Rose. "Whoa, why do we need the light cannon?" asked Amethyst. Rose smirked at her. "Trust me!"

**************

"Why are outside my uncle's barn again?" asked a surprised Greg. "You will see. Watch my darling as I activate the Quartizine Quartet! "If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs."" declared Rose. The light burst through the ground causing a long, deep hole. "You will see soon!" declared Rose, before any further questions could be asked. The gems and humans joined Rose in waiting, her concentration down in the hole. "Is something..." But Vidalia didn't finish the sentence as the ground shook, vibrating beneath their feet. "Whoa, Earthquake!" gasped Greg. Vidalia and Sour Cream clung to Amethyst, their hearts pounding like drums. Pearl stared at the ground, no certain what was coming. "Crystal Gems, battle formation!" called out Rose as Amethyst, took her position, moving her new family behind her. Garnet was trying to see what was coming before a black shadow rose from the ground. It flew like a shot, soaring upwards before landing with a crash. Rose's shield protected her people from the blast. Dust stained the air and obscured sight. They peered through the smoke as a kneeling, male humanoid figure in rags knelt before them. His pupils were dark black and the outline red.

He rose slowly, surprised to be free. He looked around briefly before he saw them. His eyes narrowed as his claw like fingers cletched. Amethyst briefly wondered if he was some sort of snake person who couldn't speak before he opened his mouth. "Rose!" he cried. The words hissed out as they had mortally offended him. "Hello apprentice." she replied, calmly. "Snowflake!" squealed Pearl and Garnet in unison. Snowflake turned his eyes on Pearl first, before turning on Garnet. "The Great Royal Wife Pearl. My old detractor! And the fusion Garnet! I would say you look delicious, but I won't!" Rose took a small step forward, resulting in him roaring his disapproval. Rose pulled Pearl behind her, before she continued.

"I need your help, Snowflake." He rose to what appeared to be his full height, some 15 feet or 4 metres tall, glaring at Rose. "Where is Bismuth?" he demanded. Rose's face fell. "She disappeared after the battle of the Zugrat. It was five decades before you fell, Snowflake. Don't you remember?" "Fell? FELL???? You put me in the ground! All because of the battle of Mastaba! Because of what I did to the filthy, cowardly Diamonds! You cost me everything! Rido! Bismuth! MY FREEDOM!!!!" he roared, as tears flew down his face.

"Rido was the bravest human who ever served in my army. I regret his loss at the battle of Mastaba, as I always have. But after what happened 7 centuries later after what took place with Pink and Yellow Diamond..." "They were the enemies! They threatened our planet, they were responsible for my brother's and best friends' death and the enslavement of your people, including YOUR woman Pearl; if you have forgotten! Why would I help you???!!!!" Rose paused to look at the tearful being before her. As usual, she felt great pain. "It has been over 5,250 years since that day. We won the war. But we are the few that remain. I need your help because my friend Amethyst has impregnated a human woman."

The giant called Snowflake turned his attention to Vidalia, staring at her belly. "Her unborn child has an Amethyst Quartz in her. It is different....a Citrine Quartz. What do you want from me??" he responded. "Will she survive the birth?" Amethyst turned her attention to Rose, then the stranger. His eyes grew cold before he punched himself in the stomach. He grunted as a purple amethyst left his throat, out his open mouth. He approached Vidalia, Rose taking Amethyst and Sour Cream out of the way. The gem glowed as he turned and handed it to Amethyst. "Put it on your woman, before I lose control, purple princess!" Amethyst took the gem, not sure what to do. "On her belly, child! Quickly!" She looked at Vidalia who nodded.

She gently placed in on Vidalia's navel who promptly burst with laughter. "It...it tickles!!AHAHAHAHAHA!" she squealed, falling on her haunches. The gem's glow slowed, before it stopped entirely. Vidalia sunk to her knees, keeping her thighs together; trying to breathe. Amethyst took Sour Cream from Rose and pulled Vidalia into a hug. "She will now survive the birth. The next child will surpass her in power. Was this your plan, Rose? The reason behind the Rebellion all along? To imitate the Atlasians by creating an army of Half Humans, Half Gems to keep battles like Mastaba from happening???!!!!! With yourself as the next Diamond???"

The leader of the Crystal shuddered at the reference to her great enemies, the snake alien monsters, the Atlasians. Especially their plant like leader Promethean. "I wanted freedom for everyone, Snowflake. Human and Gem alike!" explained Rose. "And yet you wouldn't let me punish those two monsters, Pink and Yellow Diamond any further! You shouldn't have shown the mercy of death to that creature, Pink Diamond! And nor should you have released that blasted Yellow Diamond! I am certain that those two scum, Yellow and Blue Diamond still live!" "Bismuth felt as you did." Garnet and Pearl stared at her as Snowflake's eyes glowed murderously. "Did you shatter her? I know you were lying about her disappearing in a battle. Where is my best friend and idol?????!!!!" screamed the being.

"She was influenced by your hate. She wanted to shatter the Diamonds. She built a weapon to destroy any gem who opposed us. I couldn't allow that. I knew that it would lead to an escalation that would destroy us all. So I bubbled and hid her, so that the final weapon used by the remaining Diamonds would not hurt her." Garnet gasped, while Pearl squealed. Snowflake stared at her, before asking "What final weapon?" "What you did to Pink Diamond, they found a way to replicate! To corrupt a gem's mind and turn them to monsters!" Snowflake swayed as if struck. "They...they corrupted our army?" "And those who were left behind fighting for Homeworld. We are all that remains!"

Snowflake felt to the ground, roaring. "NOOOOO!!!! Crazy Legs, Howlite, Jade, Biggs, Agate; they can't!!! They can't be gone! Why? WHY? WHY????????" Rose walked towards Snowflake as he struck the ground. The ground shook beneath them as he created shock waves in his fury. "Snowflake, we all regret what happened. But you changed back. You are the human I knew years ago again! The bright and kind being who always wanted to do what was right! The one from before the Battle of Mastaba!" Snowflake lifted his tearful face back to Rose. "I have never been that being. I don't know what I am. I know I can't be human, a half breed perhaps? But I succame to the hunger long before I served you. Long before I captured Pink and Yellow Diamond or later met Garnet before our final confrontation! I am a monster, just like you said I was; before you struck me down; bound me in chains and threw me into that hole!"

"I should have released you after the war. I am sorry for that. Thank you for helping Amethyst and Vidalia now. It was never my intention to create an army of Half Humans, Half Gems. I didn't even know such a thing was possible until now. It certainly wasn't part of any plan." she clarified. "I need to leave, O Mother. I don't belong here anymore. Congratulations to you, little Amethyst. You little Citrine daughter will be unique. Pearl, O Mighty Great Royal Wife, I hope we never see each other again. Garnet, the fusion of love, Lady Hathor; remember what I said after you got separated from the Crystal Gems during that squirmish near the spire of Darkness; to serve Rose Quartz remains the Highest Honour. Farewell, young ones!" he declared, leaping into the air and disappearing into the sky.

Rose watched him leave sadly, before turning to the others. "I hope one day, Snowflake will reconcile with us. His singing tears were far more powerful at healing than mine. I know that they can heal corrupted Gems. Whatever he became, he was once a Crystal Gem. I will explain everything to you soon, but for now; we need to prepare Vidalia and Sour Cream for their new life with us at the Temple. If they are willing, of course." Vidalia squeezed Amethyst's hand as she held Sour Cream in her other arm. She knew the answer even before she spoke. "Sounds cool to me! Anywhere with Amethyst, is where we belong!" Amethyst felt joy like she could never before understand.

Suddenly, all her doubts flew from her mind. She wasn't the monster from the Kindergarten anymore. She was a wife and father to 3 of the greatest beings she ever knew. Life was good as she pulled Vidalia into another kiss. "Then let us go, my friends! And please do not hate Snowflake. He cannot help,  
being an Atlasian hybrid!" The Gems gasped at Rose's declaration, but they all followed her as they left the barn. Snowflake shivered as he heard the words. "Atlasian hybrid! She knew what I was this entire time! All these years!" His eyes flashed a murderous red. "I will see you again, Rose. Once Bismuth is free, you shall pay dearly for your lies!"


	3. Vidalia and Amethyst Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For more information on gemstone, check out http://www.gemselect.com/other-info/gemstone-list.php
> 
> Let's continue with our story. Many thanks to all of you who read this tale and even more thanks to those who sent out kudos. Deeply appreciated. I had to age up Sour Cream from about 15 months to 2 years old for this chapter.

"Damn it! Why does this taste so sucky? Why does everything taste gross?" demanded an irate Vidalia. She stared at the burrito, hating the very sight of it. It had been 3 weeks since she had got pregnant by her soul mate. And she didn't have a single craving! It had been 20 days since she became a half-gem half human hybrid. She was still getting used to her enhanced strength. She still had to wait 7 days more until she become Vidalia Stone, the name that she and Amethyst had chosen for their family. Vidalia's parents had shown the same level of support for her upcoming marriage as they had for the pregnancy. It burned her up how little they cared about their own grandchildren. How much care how they shown? Why, they hadn't spared them a single thought, of that she was certain. Vidalia grunted as she felt something heavy on her head. "Damn it!" she groaned as she flung the crash helmet to the floor. That stupid helmet appeared ever time she let the injustice take over. "You ok, V?" asked Amethyst, pulling her angry fiancee into a kiss. Those feelings, that warmth, the softness; it made Vidalia melt a little. After moaning a little, Vidalia broke the kiss. "Why does eating suck now?" She glared with loathing towards the burrito. Amethyst didn't reply, just taking the burrito and swallowing it whole. "Tastes pretty good to me, V! Though everything taste good after I get a taste of your lips. Either of them!" she teased.

"Well being 300 pounds, you aren't going to see much of my lower lips! Damn, I'm getting fat! And why don't I want to eat?" she roared. It felt so different to Sour Cream, she felt so unprepared. At least, she could feel the baby kicking. But for how long would this last? "Is this a pregnancy thing? I mean it's totally cool, whatever you want! I just want you to be happy and junk and...." Vidalia cut her off with another kiss. "I'm not mad at you, babe! I just....I'm so confused! Where's Sour Cream?" "He's with Garnet, she is very careful with him." responded Amethyst. "Yeah, humans are pretty breakable! Am I human? Or am I now just some weird freak thing?" Amethyst took Vidalia's hand, squeezing them soothingly. "Babe, you are no freak! I don't know what exactly you are; but you're my girl. Forever!" Vidalia took a deep breathe, then another. "So where is your cranky sister? Still pining for Rose?" Amethyst couldn't hold back a grin, everything Vidalia said was funny. "Nah, she's still pouting in her room about that Bismuth chick. Rose still hasn't told us about that Snowflake guy, whatever he is nor about Bismuth. So Pearl is still pulling a hissy fit!" "Bismuth was one of the original Crystal Gems. She was kind and good. We miss her very much. I miss her." Vidalia and Amethyst turned to see Garnet holding Sour Cream. He had grown immeasurably since Vidalia became a hybrid. He no longer drank breast milk and appeared as a small 5 year old. He no longer required diapers, but ate solids more regularly. Though he now slept, he had developed speech and strength far surpassing that of a standard 5 year old, though he was 2 weeks shy of his 2nd birthday. It was another thing that Vidalia had to live with.

"We were playing DJ. Its clearly an ambition of his. He is developing remarkable hand-eye coordination." stated Garnet. It was still weird for Vidalia that Garnet was literally a relationship come to life. She found it easier to think of Garnet as the daughter of two mothers. It made her relate-able to her current circumstance. "So regarding the clothes thing. Do I have ta wear a dress? I mean a dress looks great on you, but ugh, there so...girly!" Vidalia smiled as Amethyst crossed her arms. Vidalia gently wrapped her hands around Amethyst. She gave her ribs a tweak, before a brief circle around, then in her navel. Amethyst squealed, almost toppling over. "Pretty girly squeal there, ticklish!" observed Vidalia. Amethyst glared at Garnet, who remained impassive. "Like I said, when you make girl squeals like that, you belong in a dress...with nothing underneath!" she whispered the last 3 words in Amethyst' ear making her turn violet. "Maybe Ruby and Sapphire want to do the same? Make it official human style?" added Vidalia. "Unnecessary. They're both satisfied." replied Garnet. "Fair enough." "Are you ready? I mean if you need more time..." "Thank you Greg. It's time." Vidalia watched as the leader of the Gems and her concubine, as Vidalia thought in an amused way about Greg, entered the living room. The other two...three Gems straightened up as if preparing to salute her. "How are you, Vidalia?" asked Rose, gently. "Better than Pinky hiding in her room!" replied Vidalia. Amethyst bit back a giggle at that. "She is still upset?" expressed a concerned, saddened Rose. "Maybe you should talk to her about that Bismuth chick. Could be she has a crush on her?" A dark cloud fell across Rose's face. Vidalia couldn't help but back away. Garnet and Amethyst did the same.

Rose took some time before she opened her mouth to respond. "I am prepared to talk about Snowflake. But not Bismuth. Not now." Vidalia felt Amethyst shiver at Rose's words. They were so cool and terse, the words of an icy general, not warm leader. Vidalia swallowed a gulp. Clearly Rose could also be a force of ice as well as light. Rose softened her expression and pressed a strange button. "Where had that button come from?" wondered Vidalia "I've never noticed it there before. Is it some magic thing that only Rose can open?" A door appeared before them, white and pink in appearance. It chimed sweetly before it began to move. Pearl opened the magic door, making her way towards their leader. She slowly knelt before Rose, her eyes towards the ground. She didn't wear the usual worshipful gaze that she usually reserved for Rose. Vidalia felt dis-quietened about that, it didn't feel right. "How may I serve, my liege?" Rose recoiled visibly at that, her expression was deeply pained. "I'm sorry!" she responded. "You honour me, my liege!" "Pearl, please! Please stop! I need to talk to you, all of you about Snowflake" Pearl rose, her face impassive. Vidalia could feel the tension in the air. This could be bad, an intensity that could be disruptive for both her family and the Crystal Gem!s. Rose pulled both Pearl and Greg into a loving embrace as she lowered herself to the ground. The impassive face of Pearl quickly dissipated like water becoming one with the air.

"Rido was a young human who would become one of the finest warriors in my army. He told me that he fought for the only person he had left, his brother then called Diro. I didn't know what a brother was, only that he cared for a small being. During a skirmish with a battalion of Chalceldony warriors, Rido and I found ourselves alone; my darling Pearl in my left hand. Right before the final assault, a terrible cry came and a tall human began bursting through the Chalceldonies like they were sand. In the space of a few moments, 100 Chalceldony warriors were poofed. And the tall human bubbled at least 30 of them. Rido was shocked as he exclaimed "Diro!" Diro beamed at his older brother before they embraced. He knelt before me calling me the Blessed Mother, gift of Tumatra. He revealed that he was indeed Diro and longed to serve me and the Great Royal Wife. That was his name for my Pearl." explained Rose as she stroked Pearl's hair. Pearl cuddled against Rose, all anger gone. Vidalia was amused at the ease that Rose ended Pearl's rebellion. The cranky sister of Amethyst was totally and utterly whipped by their leader. She kept stroking Pearl's hair with her left hand, while doing the same to Greg with her right. "Keep your girls happy, Rose." thought Vidalia, like they were both her concubines as both the human and the pale gem rested their heads on Rose's belly. Rose's motherly smile brief changed to a confident smirk, again reminding Vidalia of a manly, Earth King surrounded by half naked women.

"Diro quickly became the most powerful warrior of the Rebellion, gaining the nickname amongst the Homeworld gems as the Gem-Eater; while Bismuth nicknamed him Snowflake as he resembled Snowflake Obsidians slightly despite his red eyes. I assumed it was due to his tendency to roar before battle. It turns out the nickname was literal. He was closest...." Rose paused, struggling for a bit. "I love you!" whispered the tiny voice of a besotted, pink haired gem. The earnest, love sick expression of Pearl made Vidalia feel a little queasy. Rose really should make clear to Pearl that they are over. "Assuming she and Greg aren't both her lovers, though." Vidalia shook her head at the disturbing thought. Rose didn't seem like a manipulative, two timing user like some guys Vidalia had known. But then, neither had they at first. "Snowflake and...Bismuth grew to be close friends. He idolised her and wanted to be just like her. He was often by my side, trying to impress both me and Pearl. Especially Pearl as he desperately wanted her to like and trust him. My clever Pearl knew something was wrong about him, though. Always." Pearl's face broke out in a grin, that smug look that said she still loves me. Vidalia realised that she felt sorry for Pearl and pulled Amethyst closer. After all, she has the beautiful purple girl and Pearl just has memories.

"Everything changed at the battle of Mastaba. Rido had gotten older, his battle skills changed. He told me that being mortal, he didn't have long to live. "My liege, I beseech you to protect Diro. The truth is he isn't of my blood. My parents found him and raised him before they died and he become my responsibility. He doesn't remember any of that. I am not sure he is mortal or not. Please O blessed Mother!" "You will live many years, Rido. But regardless, I will watch over Snowflake." "Rose, may I speak to you?" "Yes, Howlite. One moment, Rido!" "Yes, O my liege." It was Howlite, a gem whose sense of balance and clarity allowed her to see far. She too was unimpressed with Snowflake, concerned by his reputation.

"Homeworld has a new weapon, they seem to poof gems. They are new and experimental. We need to destroy them or the Rebellion will likely end." I made a terrible decision that day. I sent Snowflake to attack the factory producing the weapons, while my entire human army was sent on a mission I told them, they would likely not survive. Not one human hesitated. Rido thanked me for the honour, asking me and Bismuth to protect Snowflake. We won the battle, but only Snowflake survived. The humans died, stripping the Homeworlders of their weapons at the expense of their lives. My Crystal Gems poofed the rest. I still remember telling Snowflake who was devastated by the loss. We were able to find Rido's damaged body among-st the carnage. Snowflake prayed to Tumatra to keep them as he burned the bodies as was then human custom. Snowflake went away for a while as he often did, this time for a few weeks before returning. During this time, many Homeworld Gems disappeared and I noted fear on our opponents' faces when we appeared. I didn't know it then, but at that time Snowflake had surrendered to his darkest excesses.

The years came and went. Thanks to the tendency of Homeworld to try to kill gems who they considered failures or unworthy, our numbers increased. Snowflake's skill at healing was such that while he couldn't heal fatal human injuries, he could regenerate shards into gems. A number of twins developed during the war. While Snowflake's power had limits, it meant that we were a stronger army. Snowflake had changed since Mastaba. He was more sullen and quiet. He spent more time alone or with Bismuth. He prayed to Tumatra more regularly. One of Pink's best generals, a powerful Quartz called Ametrine, fought in a particularly violent battle. The battle of the Zugrat. Ametrine was a fusion of an Amethyst and a Citrine. She overwhelmed Pearl and I....but Snowflake defeated her with a flick of his hand.

Rose paused before she continued "When Bismuth didn't return after the battle; Snowflake was enraged. He wanted to shatter all poofed gems, he was so furious. I tried to help him, but his pain was vast. In the fifty years that followed the victory at Zugrat; Homeworld's cause became desperate. Pink Diamond left the Moon after two long centuries and she wasn't alone. Yellow Diamond accompanied her. The news that two Diamonds were on Earth gave us an opportunity. But of all of us, Snowflake was the most excited. Seven centuries since Mastaba, 5 decades since Zugrat; he wanted one thing...revenge.

"We developed a plan to take the two Diamonds hostage, hoping that Blue Diamond would negotiate a surrender for their return. Blue Diamond was a legendary communicator, able to inspire her court and outwit her opponents almost at will. We knew once we succeeded that Blue Diamond would come to Earth. But Snowflake had other plans, we were not then aware of. We easily found their base as Snowflake cut a swathe through Homeworld Gems roaring and howling as he did so. He quickly made it to the tent. As we moved through the various gems, we heard screams. The screams of the two Diamonds. We got to the tent...but it was empty. We searched everywhere for Snowflake. But he was nowhere to be found and we had to leave....."

I'm sorry, this tale is proving painful to recount. Another time, I think. Pearl, Greg, let's retire." "Wait, that's it? I mean I still have questions!" cried Vidalia. Rose smiled that motherly smile at her. "And I will answer them, very soon. Come Pearl, Greg. Back to our room." declared Rose in her soft, soothing, happy voice. Vidalia watched them leaving, feeling a pit in her stomach. They really were her concubines. "V, you ok?" Vidalia turned to the gem she loved. Amethyst was everything good in the world. They might all admire Rose, but Vidalia loved and respected her great love beyond all others bar her child and unborn. Amethyst wasn't a flawed, two timer like Rose. She was loyal and loving. "Always ok, Ams while I have you guys!" she exclaimed, pulling Amethyst and Sour Cream into a hug. This was where she belonged.

Snowflake looked at the dungeon that he once kept. It was empty and void of anything. It didn't work anymore, it had no function. It was not his. "Nothing is mine!" he thought as he struck a wall with his fist. The place shook and he sped from the cave in a hurry. He glared at the pile of rock where his downfall had occur. Rose had betrayed him. Rose who sent Rido to his death. Rose who threw him down to that agony. Rose who had destroyed his hope and taken Bismuth. Bismuth, his best friend, had been like the sister he never had and always wanted. When he was alone, Bismuth was there. When he felt the hunger, that horrible, gnawing sensation in the pit of his stomach; it was Bismuth who quelled it. A tear ran down his face as he roared in agony. "Bismuth!!!!" he cried. He fell to the ground, his rage building. "Wherever you go, I will make you pay! You will suffer, Rose Quartz! I swear on my life, that one day; I shall have my revenge! On you and every other Gem save my friend Bismuth! You shall rue the day that you betrayed us! YOU SHALL PAY!"


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new threat comes that the gems must face. Can they do so?

"Do you Amethyst swear to devote yourself utterly to Vidalia's care and wellbeing? To love, protect and guide her through all eternity? To forsake all others in this world any other without end by the will of Tumatra's light?" "Yes, I totally do!" declared Amethyst. "Then by Tumatra's will, I declared you bonded for all eternity. You may now fuse with the bride!" declared the Priestess. Amethyst grabbed her pregnant bride, pressing her lips into an extremely passionate embrace. She could hear Pearl's displeasure at their expressions of love. None of that mattered now. She was with her love. Nothing else mattered. Sour Cream was clapping with surprising enthusiasm. As he neared his second birthday, Amethyst could help but think life was complete.

*****************************

Or so she thought. "Vidalia." Vidalia spun around to see her. She was stunned to see her at her wedding reception. What was she doing here? "Hello, Mum." responded Vidalia coolly. "Uh, hi! I'm Amethyst, Vidalia's wife, pleased to meet you and junk!" "I see you're marrying a teenager. How...surprising." Vidalia felt her anger grow. How dare she come here and spoil her special day? "Oh, nah. I'm like thousands of year old and stuff!" explained Amethyst. "And exceedingly liter..." "Don't come here in my special day and insult my wife! Why are you here, mother?" Interrupted Vidalia. "I assume she is the father of that one?" Vidalia felt the battle helmet appeared on her head. Her mother wisely took a step back. "Amethyst is the father of both our children! And you would do well to remember that!" "Vidalia, this girl might have gotten you pregnant, but she's hardl.." Vidalia felt her mother's throat in her hand. All she had to do was squeeze. "Babe, No! Vidalia, don't do this! Please, she's not worth it! You're a Crystal Gem! We protect all humans, even creatures like her!" Vidalia felt herself welled up as she dropped the mean spirited woman. She reached for Amethyst, embracing her. "What is going on here?" Vidalia held to Amethyst tighter. She feared this side of Rose. "Because...because of this purple..." "I apologise for what happened to you! This goes against what my army represents. I assure you they will be disciplined for this after their honeymoon." replied Rose. "I am here for my grandson, Sour Cream."

"Well that's wonderful! He is over there, dancing with Garnet! I am sure he will be thrilled to see you!" replied Rose. "I am glad you at least are responsible! Soon, he will be with a REAL family!" Vidalia wished she had gone ahead with her threat after hearing that spiteful declaration. She was about to go give her mother a peace of her mind, before Rose interrupted. "Excuse me. I am new to these customs. What do you mean by REAL family?" "My husband and I are going to take Sour Cream away from all this alien garbage. We will raise him ourselves, so that he may grow up to be a proper person, not some alien freak!" Silence struck the crowd following Vidalia's mother's declaration. "Your name is Bianca, isn't it? Bianca Lick, fusion mate of Garfield Lick?" asked Rose, gently. "I failed to see what that has to do with anything!" replied Bianca. "Well Bianca, over the centuries, we have accumulated many things. Including some metals called gold and silver; that humans consider valuable. Valuable enough to convince human lawmakers that we are capable of meeting Sour Cream's needs. You see once Vidalia became a Gem; we made several arrangements. As a General, I don't believe in leaving anything to chance." she explained.

"I again fail to see how this will change anything!" roared Bianca. Her mother's anger was repugnant to Vidalia. She actually thought she could steal her son after being out of his life for so long? "Well, according to the lawmakers in this city; you have been leaving your mode of transport in areas that are not permitted. You also did not compensate them for breaking light transport rules and stopping when confronted with red lights. And since you have continued to use your vehicles regardless, you have actually committed an infraction with could leaving you imprisoned by human laws. I would hate to see you sent to a facility of that nature. Especially since it would invalidate any chance you have of spending time with your grandchildren. But Sour Cream needs to travel safely as you put it. And if you are in such a facility, how can you care for him? And you were not officially invited to this reception. Therefore you have broken another law, I believe it's called trespassing. I am certain that you can understand, that we can hardly allow Sour Cream to be influenced by such behaviour! And as a responsible being as you put it, I really should inform the relevant enforcers of such law breaking." Vidalia almost laughed out loud at her mother's shocked reaction. "I am glad you see reason. After all, there are many threats in this world and from others. We have been protecting your kind for centuries, we will do the same for Sour Cream." clarified Rose. Bianca turned around and left in a huff. Vidalia took Amethyst and continued to dance. Yep, life was complete.

Bianca stormed out of the reception hall. She should have been better prepared. If only Gary was there. But Gary remained in his coma as he had for the last month. Gary wanted no part in all the alien magic as she put it. He didn't want Sour Cream in their lives. Vidalia had turned out all wrong and he didn't want to be part of her life in any way. Bianca needed Sour Cream. She needed to make sure he become a great man, to make right her failure with Vidalia. "Marrying some alien teenage girl, after she got you pregnant; for Pete's sake!" she thought, bitterly. "At least, she's happy." That was the only thing that made Bianca happy. Vidalia was enamoured by her pretty, purple bride. So why couldn't she acknowledge that Bianca could make life better for her son? "A difficult night?" She spun to face a giant of a man dressed in what appeared to be body armour. How had he hidden from her so well? "The pink alien Rose won't surrender your grandson. She turned your daughter into an alien and soon you will have an alien granddaughter. And your grandson has changed. He is older than he should be. The alien magic is destroying him. I can help." "How can you help?" "What are you and Garfield prepared to give up to save your grandchildren? You will have to answer for him. I know about his situation." Bianca knew this 10 foot armoured tank was telling the truth. How could he be so tall? Even Robert Wadlow, the 9 foot 73 year old wasn't this tall before the Empirean became wheelchair bound at the age of 22. "Anything!" she replied. Snowflake smiled his most vicious grin. Revenge began now.


	5. Citrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Gem comes into existence. Meanwhile Snowflake plots against the Gems with his new allies. Promethian: http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/braveandbold/images/6/65/Poison_ivy_(the_brave_and_the_bold).jpg/revision/latest?cb=20110725075104

Amethyst thought she was ready. She couldn't have been more wrong. Greg, Sour Cream and Garnet were outside, waiting. Vidalia was puffing like crazy. Amethyst kept cheering her on, her fear growing each second. Why was Vidalia in such pain? What had she done? Rose was beaming encouragingly, while Pearl pressed herself tight to Rose, shaking with each cry. "You're almost there, Vidalia. Keep pushing." advised the midwife. Amethyst didn't know if she wanted to break the woman's nose or not. Of course, she would keep pushing. She just keep holding Vidalia's hand as the blonde squeezed harder. Amethyst felt the searing pain in her hand, but it was meaningless. She wished she could take the pain from Vidalia.

The water glistened as it ran down her agonised and ordeal addled face. "Amethyst, it freaking hurts SO Much!!!" "You're doing super brilliant, V!" Vidalia looked up to glare at her. "You're having the next one!" Amethyst fought down the elation of having another child. Vidalia had to hear her say the right thing. "Absolutely, babe!" Vidalia cracked a loud smirk before screaming loudly. Pearl buried in her head in Rose's chest. She was so afraid. A gently cry interrupted them all. Vidalia looked up as a little blonde baby girl with a yellow stone in her chest was placed in her arms. She stopped crying and to the surprised shock of everyone, went straight for Vidalia's left breast. "Hey! Save some for me, Citrine!" gently admonished a beaming Amethyst. "We have a baby and she's perfect!" thought the purple gem. The baby looked up and gave a toothy grin. "Dada!" she exclaimed, opening her hands. "She's feeding and talking at birth! That...that's never happened before!" gasped the midwife. "She's magic like her dada!" declared a panting Vidalia. "Amethyst, Vidalia well done. Rose, she's amazing!" squealed Pearl. Rose just nodded, beaming. "Our Citrine!" declared Vidalia as she beamed at the new Daddy. All was well.

The sinister place continued to make Bianca extremely uncomfortable. Almost as much as the vicious giant. Gary was looking around at their new temporary home with his usual level of contempt and disgust. "Why did we have to fake our deaths in that car explosion?" he demanded again. "Because HE said so." she responded for the fifty-fifth time. Gary was alive and healthy, why was he complaining? It wasn't like it was her idea. Trapped in the desert, the sand constantly whipping over head. But she knew not to question Snowflake. She still remember the bruise she got for questioning him. And he had held back as he shoved her hard into that wall. She didn't know what he was planning. But she understood that she had been wrong. If the Crystal Gems stopped metal eating giant monsters like Snowflake, then they were needed. But she could do nothing now.

Snowflake was certain that he understood now what Rose was planning. The Atlasians who had been such a major threat to the gems of Homeworld. Rose was expecting them to come back. Rose had stated that Snowflake himself was an Atlasian hybrid. A hybrid between humans and Atlasians. Just like the baby that the little Amethyst had made with the human! And if the plant like leader of the Atlasians, Promethean was responsible for his existence, then that had to mean....It meant that Rose must be planning to create a dynasty of human-gem hybrid of her own. It made Snowflake cringe. He had believed Rose's lies, believed that she had cared for him and Rido. Rido, his dead brother, valiantly gave his life fighting for a manipulative liar. While his best friend, Bismuth was trapped somewhere. He had to find where, it wasn't their current homebase or the others would have known. 

They was important, but so was this new revelation. If Gems could impregnate humans, then a new master race could come. So Snowlfake needs to take advantage of this technology. He kept up the work on his new device. With all the human metal garbage that they left behind, he could easily survive several millennia; just as he had underground. He still remembered the darkness, struggling to move in case he brought a cave-in. Considering himself lucky if he was able to find even a speck of metal.

He forced himself to stop thinking about it. Here in the Beta Kindergarten, he could plan his revenge. "Please let me go!" pleaded the captured Carnelian. "Be silent!" he demanded. He enjoyed the trembling of the Carnelian. Soon, she would be broken to serve him as had the three Agates, four Mookaites and five Nephrites that he had taken captive. His army was already greater than the crystal gems, now comprises of 96 Gems. His strength had grown considerably since his escape from the underground. The corrupted gems had given him an army to be feared. Soon, he would be able to raise an assault on the Crystal gem home base and take the corrupted gems that where there. He looked over at the weapon he had built.

If it worked than he would go one better than Rose. He took the piece of the Mookaite that he hadn't re-generated. This was an opportunity to test the device. He gently placed it in the item and turned his attention to Bianca. The incredibly stupid woman would be vital to his plan. The machine whirred as it burst into life, crackling and screeching with electricity. He smirked as he released the trigger to his weapon like device. The blast of light erupted like a beam from the item, reducing it to metal dust as it traveled the distance to Bianca. Bianca screamed as she felt on fire. "BIANCA!" cried Gary as light burst from her form. All he could see of his wife was light before it was over. She was slumped on the ground, barely stirring. "BIANCA! ARE YOU OK?" he cried.

Bianca rose slowly, before screaming. Impeding Gary's view of her chest between her breasts was a large stone. Even worse, her skin was younger, not marks or dimples to be seen! Before Gary could open his mouth to berate the Gem-Eater, he was on the floor, blood burst from his cheek. "DO not speak back AGAIN!" he roared, before the singing tears repaired the damage. Bianca seized her husband, cradling him from the icy gaze of the Monster. "It was a success." Snowflake left the trembling humans, satisfied. He would rebuild the weapon. Soon, Rose would dread the day she turned her back on him. The Day she betrayed him. The second that she had taken Bismuth and Rido from him!


	6. The End? Not quite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life with Citrine is good. Danger appears on the horizon.

"Look at her go! Go little babe!" exclaimed Amethyst as her daughter speed rolled down the temple. She was already walking at just 3 weeks old. "She's amazing!" agreed Vidalia, taking a moment to enter Amethyst's belly button. "V!!!! Hahahaha! Pleahahhaase! Stahahap!" pleaded the little purple alien. "Some tough, Crystal Gem! Broken by a little tickling!" teased Vidalia as she continued. A flip later and Vidalia was hysterical as Amethyst danced her fingers down her ribcage, while thumbing a tender sole. "What was that about toughness?" responded Amethyst, smirking as Citrine pulled out her bolos from her gem, flicking them around. "Citrine, sweetheart, not in the house." gently admonished Pearl. "Sorry Aunty Pearl." responded the infant, wearing her cute, guilty face.

Amethyst stopped tormenting her ticklish bride for a minute to watch the two Gems. Pearl was fussing and beaming over her daughter, Citrine had been completely under control. "Like father, like daughter. Guess Rose has competition." whispered Amethyst. Vidalia beamed in response. Their daughter had certainly become a favourite. Citrine approached Sour Cream, giving her cutest look to her big brother. "Meh!" replied a shrugging Sour Cream who went for a milk carton. "Creem!" whined Citrine. "What?" asked her brother as Citrine lip quivered. "Play with me!" Sour Cream sighed and shrugged.

"Whatever. What do you wanna play?" Citrine pulled her thoughtful face before deciding "Crystals against Home!" "So I'm home as usual?" Citrine beamed her wide beam as her brother sighed. "Fine. Whatever!" Amethyst couldn't help but be proud as she helped Vidalia up. "Could life get any like better?" she asked. "Nah, brah! Can't." Amethyst pulled Vidalia into a kiss, enjoying the softness of those lips. She had never been so happy before. She doubted she ever would be. "Now remember you two, I don't want anything to be destro...." "Everyone, I have news!" Everyone turned to Rose and gasped. Rose beamed back at them. "In 9 months time, our baby Steven will be born!" "9 months? She's already the size of a house!" thought Vidalia. Nevertheless everyone ran up to congratulate Rose and Greg. Vidalia noted the look that Pearl gave Greg, though. That might be a problem later. Citrine leapt into Rose's arms, lifting her big brother with her. "Yay! Creem and me are going to be big sibs to baby Steven!" Vidalia pulled Amethyst into an embrace. Life had certainly changed over the last few months. From lonely single mother to married woman of two, now an established artist and warrior. Or at least she would be when Citrine was ready. As she stated repeatedly, her good life was complete.

Snowflake glared as the Carnelian fell to the ground. "Again!" he commanded. Her stars flew out of her hands, Snowflake swallowed each one. Her twisting, turning salsa sweeps proved useless as he knocked her down. "Up!" he commanded. The Carnelian rose to her feet. "Attack!" he commanded the Agates. The Carnelian's swift movements allow her to counterattack effectively. He whistled as the Mookaites and Nephrites came to assist. He clapped his hands three times. A mookaite, a Nephrite and an Agate came together to form a Cymophane. He beamed at the sight of it, scattering the others. He turned his attention to his two human-gem hybrids Bianca and Gary.

Gary had regressed to the size of a small, alabaster skinned child with a tuff of white hair. But there was increased violence and malevolence in his new persona. This pleased Snowflake who nicknamed the vicious new Gary "Onion" due to his name and physical appearance. Bianca stared at her husband, happily destroying a piece of rock. "Why did I ever make a deal with this monster? All he does is destroy everything I had! I just hope he won't hurt our family!" she berated herself silently. Nothing good ever came with this involvement. She barely ducked the sharp metallic like star of energy that almost took off her head. She could see the amusement of the monster. How much further could she endure?


	7. Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven's birth brings its own complications.
> 
> http://orig08.deviantart.net/4981/f/2015/105/3/8/steven_universe_oc___onyx_by_averylilith-d8puwiu.png. Updated from the earlier chapter date of 15th September 2016.

No-one spoke.What was left to be said? Amethyst just stared at the crying baby that Greg held in his arms. Rose Quartz, their leader, was now a human baby. Or a hybrid or something. How could Amethyst protect her loved ones now that Rose was gone? Citrine was so quiet as Sour Cream held her to his chest. What would they do now? Especially since Vidalia was pregnant again. Garnet had revealed with her future vision that Onyx would be a born human-gem fusion. She would have two Amethysts on her; but nothing was said about whether she too was in danger of losing her physical form as Rose had. It was unlikely; and yet still possible after what they witnessed. Amethyst would not let that happen. She would not lose another loved one. Never, ever again.

Vidalia wasn't sure what she expected. But for Rose to just poof away, just like that? Apparently her yet-to-be-born daughter Onyx would have two gems on her, but baby Steven just had the one where Rose's had been. She wasn't worried about what happened to Rose, happening to her. She was part human, she had already birthed a hybrid baby. What was particular heart-breaking was the reaction of Rose's lovers. Greg and Pearl looked so shocked. As if they were waiting for Rose to come back. But she couldn't, not anymore. What would happen if Homeworld learnt that the Crystal Gems had no leader anymore? To Vidalia's surprise, Garnet was the first to speak. "We need to feed the baby. I am sure baby humans need to eat."

This seemed to spur the pink haired Pearl into action. "Steven needs to come home with us!" declared Pearl, aggressively. The venomous look of hate she bore Greg was piercing as she stared down at the long haired human. "Greg, give me Steven, right now!" she demanded. Garnet moved in front of Greg to shield him from Pearl's rage. "Pearl, stop!" "Steven is a Crystal Gem!!! Same as Vidalia, Sour Cream, Citrine and their unborn daughter Onyx! He belongs with us, we are his family! A human can't raise him!!!!" "Can't Uncle Greg move with us until Steven is ready for him to move out?" asked Citrine.

Amethyst took her eldest daughter's other hand. Citrine looked so uncertain of everything. Vidalia linked her arm to Amethyst. With Onyx's upcoming birth, they would be 5. The Stones were a family within a family; they were determined to get through this. Pearl glared hatefully at Greg. "We can't let him do to Steven, what he did to Rose! Look what happened with Snowflake, we can't repeat the same mistakes!" "Pearl, Greg isn't a murderous cannibal! We all loved Rose..." "No I LOVED HER FOR 6000 years!!!! None of you knew her before, I was the only one! And I can't lose Steven too! I WON'T...." It was hard to watch as Pearl dissolved into tears on the floor. Amethyst held her family tight as she struggled to keep it together. "Unhhh...unhhhhh!" Amethyst lifted her head to see Baby Steven opening his hands reaching for Pearl. A stunned Pearl rose, stretvhing out to take him. "Mama!" declared Steven, happily as he slept in Pearl's hands. "Greg, for safety reasons, you should stay with us in the temple until Steven is ready for you to lead your own life!" advised Garnet. All Greg could do was nod as he stared at his son. Nothing would change what they had lost, but Vidalia knew that while she had her family; they would all survive.

Snowflake felt it deep inside himself. How he knew he didn't know. Maybe it was the part of him that was Pink Diamond? But he knew Rose had changed. She was a hybrid now. And that made her more dangerous. "I will need a larger army. And I will have one. Rose Quartz shall pay for her betrayal!" he felt his stomach, burn. He swallowed a steel bar, close to him. She still had her trapped. The Rose baby would not remember where Bismuth was. Bismuth, his friend, the only being left he trusted. Rose and Homeworld had taken Rido. Rose and Homeworld had taken Bismuth. He wondered how many of his tribesmen that had taken to their evil Human Zoo. Except they weren't his tribesmen. Whatever he was, he would knew one thing. He wouldn't rest until the Crystal Gems were destroyed!


	8. Onyx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See previous chapter for Onyx's physical appearance

Greg held Steven in his arms. He was so happy for Amethyst and Vidalia, though it reminded him what he had lost. Rose would have wanted him to be strong. Pearl watched the cries of Vidalia with trepidation. The name Oynx was particularly telling for the young fusion as she and Garnet formed Sardonyx. While Amethyst Junior might have been more appropriate in light of her heritage, Pearl was honoured that Amethyst and Vidalia had chosen to honour her like this. Not for the first time, she wished Rose was here, her beloved Rose. Baby Steven smiled at Pearl, who smiled back. Baby Steven still referred to her as Mama. Apparently he believed Pearl was Rose. She couldn't be mad at him, the way he looked at her with such love. It was Greg's fault. For Steven's sake, she tolerated Greg. He had lost Rose too, though Steven didn't know it. Just as she had been willing to die for Rose, she would gladly surrender her gem to be broken for him!

Amethyst held her children, both clung to her tightly. Sour Cream was now approaching six. Citrine was only a year old. Even for humans, the break was small. The Doctors had spoken to Amethyst, stated terrifying things. They had asked her if they had to choose between Vidalia's life or their child, which one took priority. Amethyst had been terrified then, she was even more so now. Rose wasn't there to heal her. She was making a baby with two gems. How much energy would the baby take from her? What would she do, as a single parent of three; if it came to that? She didn't think she could survive losing Vidalia. Her Vidalia was the great love of her life. And she and their children needed the blonde haired hybrid! Why hadn't she had the baby like she said? She had tried to without success. And now; her soul mate was in danger!

Garnet reminded herself to trust her visions. They weren't likely to be wrong. But Ruby still worried inside her. Even Sapphire was starting to doubt. This was another miracle, another chance for the Crystal Gems. But so much was riding on this. And Vidalia was a Crystal Gem too. As the leader, Garnet couldn't afford to lose anyone else. Especially after the disappearance of half of the corrupted Gems from the Burning Room. She still couldn't see who or what had taken them. But she needed to figure it out, so that the young Gems children would be safe. She needed to protect them. Vidalia and Onyx would be ok, they had to be. "Please O Tumatra, save them both!" she silently prayed.

Snowflake surveyed his new army. He was able to heal the corruption of these gems. He ordered part of his new army to seek out any corrupted gem and he would save them. They were different, they truly hated Homeworld for what had happened to them. But none of them was Bismuth. The humans that he had converted were proving to be a disappointment, thus far. While Onion was powerful and wicked; twelve of his attempted hybrid died within a few weeks. The lifeless gem stones he had tried to fuse with the humans had not worked. But it didn't matter. There was plenty of time to strike at the remaining Diamonds with a growing army. His off-colours as he dubbed them would finish what the weak Crystal Gems started. Let the defective Amethyst create life with her hybrid. It didn't matter. Soon he would have enough to find Bismuth and take down Homeworld. And Homeworld and its massive Empire would fall. He, King Snowflake, the Hybrid Atlasian and heir to Promethian would not rest until they felt his wrath. And that wrath would be the last thing, the gems of Homeworld would ever experience.


End file.
